Futures
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: New, understandable version When the son of The Green Lantern and Hawkwoman decides what to do with the rest of his life, there are others who will try to convince him otherwise...
1. Chapter 1

"Futures"

By: The One, The Only… Angelic Temptress (and the crowd goes wild)

Disclaimer: I want them for my birthday. It's in November, in case you were wondering.

Rating: Do I really have to? I guess I better. PG-13

Spoilers: Um. Rex. And "Epilogue" because Terry mentioned Selina.

A/N: Wishful thinking? Enjoy.

And, of course, thanks to my beta reader. Missy is amazing in every way. ;)

VvV

(Chapter 1)

"Why am I even bothering?"

Shayera places the last dinner plate in the dishwasher and starts the machine. "What are you mumbling about?"

The seventeen year old with frustrated bright eyes and shaggy black hair continues to tap his pen on the kitchen table. He glares at his mother, and she returns the glare before sitting down across from him. Calmly, Shayera folds her hands in front of her and asks what he's fussing over.

"Why am I applying to colleges?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"And why did I accept that internship? Why am I bothering?"

"Because you're an intelligent man who also happens to be a fantastic writer. It makes sense."

Rex puts down his pen and pushes the pamphlets aside. "Mom, I'm no idiot. Wayne Enterprises, the company that sends my parents checks every month, gave me the scholarship. _The Daily Planet_, which is owned by Bruce Wayne, offered me the internship. I'm not stupid. I know things are just being handed to me, and it's not right."

"You're wrong. You have the smarts to be successful; that's another thing you got from me, by the way."

He lowers his stare and sighs. "I'm the only child of two of the most powerful beings on the planet: The Green Lantern and Hawkwoman. I know you don't believe in destiny, but I know that I'm destined to be like you. I'm stronger, quicker, smarter, and braver than most humans. I'm supposed to be someone who helps the helpless. And no offense, Mom, but you and Dad are getting old."

Shayera runs a hand through her chin-length hair. "But what happens when you have bills to pay? Where are you going to live when you don't have your father and me? The League might not always be there to help you."

His forehead wrinkles like John's would, and he rubs the back of his neck. "You mean I need a secret identity?"

"You don't realize how difficult it was for us. We have enemies and had to hide you." She reaches across the table and grasps his hand. "Like Clark, Bruce, and Wally, you'll need to keep secrets. What if you fall in love and decide to have a family? How will you protect them from people who might want to hurt you?" She laughs and adds. "Plus, your SAT and ACT scores are too good to ignore."

"You're not mad?"

"No." She swats his hand away from hers and crosses her arms over her chest. "You took karate, played football, learned to fence, and learned kickboxing for a reason. Your father and I are smarter than he looks."

"You mean _we look_, right?"

"No. I meant _he_." After standing and pushing in her chair, she adds, "And by the way, I'm not old. He's old. I'm not."

VvV

Shayera wakes to the sound of knocking. She fell asleep reading the new thriller novel she picked up over the weekend. Once she yawns and crawls out from beneath the covers, she slowly makes her way to the terrace doors. A pair of radiant eyes gazes at her from the dark night.

Wearing the silk and lace red chemise is no accident. It's always been his favorite.

She opens the doors and places her left hand on her hip.

"Hey there."

"Hey yourself."

"Can I come in?"

Shayera considers his request and admits, "I find you a bit forward, Mr. Stewart."

"I thought you liked forwardness, Mrs. Stewart."

She brings a hand to her chest to clutch her nightie and allows her jaw to dramatically drop. "Have some respect. I'm a mother."

"And a fine looking one too," John says slyly with a twinkle in his unnaturally green eyes.

"What's the password?"

"I missed you."

Shayera smiles. "I was looking for 'hot sex,' but that'll work."

He chuckles and rushes into his bedroom, bringing his wife into a warm embrace. He closes the doors behind him and lays kisses all over her face.

The Green Lantern still sports a shaved head, but recently did away with his salt-n-pepper beard at Shayera's request. Unfortunately for Shayera, the Corps mission hadn't permitted John to get rid of his five o'clock shadow.

Without a single word, John lays Shayera on their bed and immediately gets to work. His hot lips plant kisses on her throat and collarbone.

"You still… look like… a twenty-five year old," he says against the silk fabric of her chemise.

She smirks. "Too bad I can't say the same." Shayera roughly clutches John's gut.

He gasps. "Are you trying to ruin the mood?"

"Nope, just getting turned on." She nips at her husband's neck and whispers, "It's not my fault my metabolism is better than yours."

"Something I'd love to thank your mother for." John covers her mouth with his own but stops kissing her when his son taps on the bedroom door. He reluctantly leaves Shayera to answer.

Rex's eyes widen with surprise. "Dad? I didn't know… How'd the mission go in Sector… um…"

"2935."

"Yeah."

"Went well."

"I just wanted Mom to know I'm home. Hi, Mom."

Shayera sits up and returns a greeting. "Have fun?"

Rex nods. "I… I'm going to bed now, and I'm going to pretend I saw nothing."

"He acts as if it hasn't happened before… Get showered," Shayera orders and kisses John's cheek. "I'll warm up your dinner, and don't worry. Your talented son, who got all his talent from me, cooked it." She pinches his ass and leaves him in the room.

VvV

"He wants to be a superhero."

"He said that?"

Shayera nods and sips her hot tea after tightening her bathrobe. "We talked about that and college earlier today."

"And?"

"He's decided to go, but only so he can have a successful secret identity."

John finishes chewing his pork chop and then sips his coffee. "We can't stop him. He's meant to be Warhawk."

She smiles. "He's a lot like you, you know. A skeptical man with faith." Shayera watches John stand and waits for him to wrap his bare arms around her waist. "I know it's almost inevitable, but it still scares me. He's our baby."

John kisses her forehead. "I'm going to put in a call to Bruce in the morning. The prototype suit needs more work, and I want to take a look at it. Plus, I think it's time for Rex to visit the Cave."

VvV

"Ah, come on. Spar with me."

Rex rolls his eyes at his mother's request and slugs the punching bag three more times. "No," he answers bluntly and kicks it.

His mom steps behind the bag and sends him a smile he's seen girls wear from time to time. Her big green eyes follow his movements for forty-seven seconds before he breaks.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're not afraid of losing, are you?"

Rex grits his teeth and balls his fists. "Are you trying to annoy me this morning? I swear that you only get worse with age."

"Leave the kid alone, Shayera. He's just angry because of last time." Rex's dad finishes his bench presses and sits up. "You nearly ripped your own son apart."

"Did not."

Rex lets out a breath. "Mom. I love you, but you're a monster sometimes."

"I'm sorry that I'm competitive, but it's something you should learn to pick up." His mother crosses her arms across her chest and sighs.

With a roundhouse kick, Rex breaks the punching bag's chain, sending it across the room and into the wall where it bursts. All three stare at the split bag in awe.

"Well," his father says as he comes to join the other two, "it looks like the evil punching bag has been eliminated."

A moment of thick silence passes as Rex tries to control his tempter. He knows she's acting strange because of his decision. She wants her son to be prepared.

"Okay then." Rex's mom checks the clock and loses the smile. "I have to be at the museum in twenty minutes; we're getting a new shipment of artifacts from Japan. And later, I'm working my _other_ job. So boys, I will see you in the morning." With that, she leaves the men to themselves.

"Rex, get dressed. We've got to go."

He narrows his green eyes. "Where?"

"You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

"Futures"

By: The One, The Only… Angelic Temptress (and the crowd goes wild)

Disclaimer: I want them for my birthday. It's in November, in case you were wondering.

Rating: Do I really have to? I guess I better. PG-13

Spoilers: Um. Rex. And "Epilogue" because Terry mentioned Selina.

A/N: Wishful thinking? Enjoy.

And, of course, thanks to my beta reader. Missy is amazing in every way. ;)

VvV

(Chapter 2)

John walks into the Watchtower's lobby first and hopes his son will follow. It's been about twelve years since Rex has seen the JL headquarters, and John knows his son is overwhelmed. Not only is everything advanced and spotless, but the place has been remodeled and its technology has been upgraded.

Everything is new to Rex.

"Whoa! Is that who I think it is?" At the sound of Wally's voice, Rex immediately smiles and they both speed to give the one another a big bear hug. Of course, they travel at different velocities.

"Uncle… Flash? I haven't seen you in months!" Rex pulls away and gently shoves Flash's shoulder.

"I've been busy with Linda and the baby, so it's hard to juggle things sometimes. But what are you doing here anyways?" John's best friend turns to him and asks, "Field trip? Is it 'Take Your Kid to Work Day' or something?"

"No. I just thought it would be fun to bring him for a visit."

"Oh. Well, I have to get going. I'm meeting Steel on the main deck. But if you're both here later, I'll put a couple of mochas on my tab."

Rex nods. "You've got a deal."

Wally runs off, and John motions for Rex to continue walking.

"Lantern?" Superwoman calls and strolls up to the Stewarts. "Rex?" After Rex confirms her conjecture, Kara places both hands on her hips. "Wow, I feel ancient. How old are you now?"

John's son chuckles. "Old enough to appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one."

Kara giggles as her smile grows wider. After pushing a strand of her shoulder-length blonde hair behind her ear, she warns, "John. Your son will be a heartbreaker."

"Where'd you learn that one, Casanova?" GL asks him once Kara leaves.

"I watch television."

"Uh huh."

It only takes another few minutes before the duo is seated in the conference room with J'onn, Diana, and Clark. John notices how uncomfortable Rex is even though he is most familiar with the original Leaguers. His hands are casually gripping the arms of his chair.

"Rex," Diana says, "you've really grown."

"Yeah. It happens over a decade, Aunt Di," Rex snaps. Diana still doesn't visit the Stewart's home, and he is still angry with her.

Clark clears his throat and asks, "So where are you planning to go to college?"

Obviously uneasy with the question, Rex shifts in his seat and runs a hand through his shaggy hair. "Honestly, I don't really know. I've been looking into Gotham State and NYU, but I think I want something closer to Midway."

"Understandable. Rumors say you're interning at _The Daily Planet_."

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

The door slides open and Nightwing steps through. "Knock knock," he says and offers a smile as he tosses a manila folder onto the table. "The last files to be uploaded into the Watchtower's memory bank are right there, J'onn."

"Thank you. You completed your task rather quickly."

"Happens when you've worked with the Bat." Nightwing moves his blue eyes to stare at Rex, and he slightly tilts his head. "Aren't you kind of young to be in the League?"

John laughs. "This is my son, Nightwing. He's just here for the tour."

"Really?" The vigilante raises an eyebrow. "If I knew there was a tour, I would have brought up my last girlfriend." He extends his gloved hand, and Rex shakes it. "Isn't it kind of dreary in here? I mean, you're hanging with the senior crowd."

VvV

"Dad?"

"Rex?"

"Why are we here?" Rex watches his dad's grin widen and sips his latte. The father and son are sitting in a corner of the Watchtower's cafeteria. Though they've been in the embassy for about sixty minutes, Rex is more confused about the unexpected trip than when he first walked in.

"Why do you think we're here?"

Rex scans the room, taking note of the heroes he recognizes and those he doesn't. "Because Mom told you what I said yesterday? Because I want to do what you do." He makes eye contact with his father and adds, "You want me to see what it's like to work on a team and follow orders…" His eyes fall upon plaques lining the walls of the room, each with a different name. "And comprehend that some of the people I knew aren't here anymore."

VvV

The Stewarts land in the driveway of Wayne Manor, and John removes the aura bubble around them. He notes his son's confident stance.

"So, this is Bristol?" Rex turns to look past the large metal gates. "And Gotham is that way?"

John doesn't answer his questions and starts for the front door. Because Bruce has aged and hasn't had any children, the paparazzi have kept their distance. No one is interested in an over the hill billionaire. A Wayne Enterprise president loses his luster after fifty.

He rings the doorbell and waits, half expecting Alfred to answer. Shayera was very close to the butler before he passed away ten years ago and would spend afternoons with him sipping chamomile and talking.

To the Lantern's surprise, a woman with thick black hair answers the door. Her striking green eyes and stunningly hardened features catch his breath. Though her slim body suggests otherwise, John is sure she is about the same age as he is. Even he could mistake her for someone several years younger.

She narrows her eyes at the strangers and asks, "Can I help you?"

"We were wondering if we might be able to speak with Mr. Wayne… in his basement."

The woman sizes them up before she nods and steps aside. As they walk in, John studies her. Her raven hair is in a messy bun. A black shirt with quarter-length sleeves hugs her torso as a pleated gray skirt sits on her hips. Black heels complete the ensemble.

"And what is your reason for this unscheduled appointment, Mr. Stewart?" Her eyes settle on Rex, and she gives a small smile. "This better not be another protégé."

"You know –"

"John Stewart, married Shayera Hol in 2006 and had a son in January of 2007." She starts to walk toward the infamous grandfather clock and adds, "I know your wife. She and I spoke on several occasions. I'm Selina Kyle."

"Catwoman."

"Last sighting of the feline was in 2019." With a simple press of the button, the secret door to the Bat's lair swings open. Selina immediately begins to descend.

John motions Rex to go next and takes up the rear. When they reach the bottom of the stone stairs, John immediately looks to the infamous chair. Bruce's fingers are pounding the keyboard as he scans through countless files.

"You've got company."

For almost two decades, Batman has kept himself separated from the League. Though he still has an influence, he chooses not to be involved. After Tim's episode with the Joker, there was no reasoning with him.

Since Alfred's death, Batman works overtime and cares for little else. Tim, Barbara, and Dick have all left his side to pursue their own lives of crime fighting and/or normalcy.

Bruce doesn't turn to see who came to pay a visit. "Why don't you take Rex somewhere for an hour or so, Selina?"

VvV

"How's your mother these days?" Selina asks Rex as they climb into the black, vintage Jaguar.

"She's good."

She turns the key, revving the Jag's engine to life, and pulls out of the huge garage. Rex watches her drive, studying her movements. A part of him recognizes the years of passion burned into her form; he knows she misses her alter ego.

"Stop observing me, kid. You remind me of Bruce."

"I get it from my dad."

"Figured as much, but he was taught by the Marine Corps and has an excuse," she remarks and sends him a smile. "Are you in college?"

"I'm still a senior"

"You look a lot older."

"I have my mother's eyes. She says, and I quote, that 'I inherited the same… _weariness_ that's trapped inside of her.'" Rex looks away from the beautiful woman and to the street. "If you don't mind my asking, where are we headed?"

"A flower shop."


	3. Chapter 3

"Futures"

By: The One, The Only… Angelic Temptress (and the crowd goes wild)

Disclaimer: I want them for my birthday. It's in November, in case you were wondering.

Rating: Do I really have to? I guess I better. PG-13

Spoilers: Um. Rex. And "Epilogue" because Terry mentioned Selina.

A/N: Wishful thinking? Enjoy.

And, of course, thanks to my beta reader. Missy is amazing in every way. ;)

VvV

(Chapter 3)

"He looks like his mother."

"Yes. He does."

Bruce slowly spins his chair to face the Lantern and folds his hands beneath his chin. "But why are you here now? Isn't it too soon? He's only a teenager."

"It's never too soon to start preparing an impulsive boy, especially when he's as hotheaded and reckless as Shayera Hol." John takes a few steps toward his former colleague. "He made his decision."

After rubbing his chin, Bruce stands and starts for the uniform cases. He flips a switch, and the Nightwing suit lowers as the Warhawk prototype slides forward. It still doesn't completely resemble the uniform Lantern and Batman saw from the future, but it will soon.

"I've already begun designing the new Batman's suit as well."

VvV

Selina walks into the floral shop and takes off her sunglasses. The blonde behind the counter doesn't raise her gaze as she informs her customers that she'll be just a moment.

When her blue eyes move from the arrangement she is finishing, Selina notes the disdain in them and smiles nonetheless. She isn't here to torment her former enemy; Selina is here to have Rex meet her.

Dinah sports an expression of pure confusion when she realizes Selina isn't alone.

"He's not mine, so don't wear that look. He belongs to John and Shayera."

Rex's eyes widen at the blunt statement.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

Dinah comes around the counter and strolls straight up to the teenager. With a sad smile, she touches the boy's cheek. "You are one lucky boy," she whispers and then looks at Selina. "Would you two like some coffee? I can close the store early today. I'm not really that busy."

The boy nods. "Coffee would be great."

The mismatched trio moves to the back of the shop once the sign is switched from _Open_ to _Closed_. Dinah immediately starts the coffee maker and motions her guests to sit down. When she does the same, she asks why they've made a trip.

"Well, Bruce told me Rex is interested in following the footsteps of his parents, and I thought it would be nice to have someone else's opinion on the life of a hero."

Dinah's eyes widen with understanding. She turns her body toward Rex and looks to the floor.

The teenage boy licks his lips and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Do you remember Green Arrow and Black Canary?" she asks him and stands from her seat to look out the window.

"Sure. Mostly scrapbook stuff I kept." His forehead wrinkles. "You're Canary, aren't you? We met a long time ago."

Selina crosses her legs and sighs quietly.

"Well, Ollie and I were on and off for many years. We almost eloped once, and I now wish we had." She places both her hands on the counter, to steady herself. "Things started getting rocky because…" Her sentence stops, and her hands grip the counter. "But that's always to be expected, especially when both parties are crime fighters who risk their lives on a daily basis because they feel it's their duty." The coffee maker makes a beeping sound. She begins to pour the mugs of hot liquid and hands them out after placing a sugar bowl and a small carton of milk on the table. "Ollie died in battle a few years later, and I lost it. I had to quit.

"What I'm trying to say is that bad things will happen. You could lose the love of your life whether or not she is doing the same thing you are. You could be betrayed by someone you believed in. You could have your heart ripped out. You could die a painful death.

"And then again," she says softly, "you could save the life of an innocent little girl and watch her run to into her father's arms where nothing is going to harm her ever again."

Rex swallows the lump in his dry throat and nods.

VvV

"So, you're living with Selina? How long has that arrangement been in place?"

Bruce grunts. "This isn't a social call, John."

"I take it that you don't even want to know how my wife is doing." The Green Lantern leans against a desk, near the Bat Computer. "Because she's okay, you know."

John must be fooling himself if he honestly believes Bruce would let the Stewarts out of his sight before Warhawk flies into the sky.

Or after.

"She talks about playing chess with you. Rex is pretty good, but I'm no competition. She gets bored."

"I don't doubt it."

VvV

"I'll meet you outside," Selina tells Rex and waits for the boy to leave the flower shop before turning to face the ex-heroine.

"I did this for him," Dinah states with dried tears in her eyes. "I don't want you stopping here again. It doesn't matter who you're sleeping with or who our mentor was."

Without another word, Selina steps outside and makes her way to the bench Rex is sitting on. Her heels are the only sound on the abandoned street. She sits down beside him and crosses her legs. As her eyes scan the small stores lined across the street, she feels Rex watching her.

"You're not happy… You're going to leave him, aren't you?"

She doesn't answer his question, hoping he meant it to be rhetorical.

"I know my dad, you, my mom, Bruce, and the others are trying to warn me of the hardships that lie ahead. But I'm ready for them." The green-eyed boy runs a hand through his jet black hair again and lets out a breath. "My parents are never on a mission at the same time. They haven't been assigned to work together since I was three. Everyone is worried that they'll die, leaving me alone. They don't realize the alternative is even worse." Rex turns his body to completely face her. "I'm afraid that I'll come home one day to see one of my parents waiting to tell me the other was killed.

"That is what scares me, Ms. Kyle. Not the pain, not the lack of privacy, not the exercise. Seeing my mother or father crying alone on the couch would kill me."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Rex takes in a deep breath; his chest rises and then falls. As he exhales, he states matter-of-factly, "I'm going to protect them."

"All right." Selina licks her glossed lips and puts on her Gucci sunglasses. "But do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Don't let it consume you. Don't drive the ones you love away. It'll only hurt you in the end."

VvV

Rex cautiously walks through the old grandfather clock and down the stairs alone. His dad is waiting with Ms. Kyle, and both are drinking tea.

He faintly hears Selina telling his dad that he should bring some tea home with him, since his wife loves Alfred's tea so much.

Mr. Wayne is still sitting in his chair and in front of his computer. He's staring at the screen with no interest in who is coming to stand by him. Perhaps he really doesn't care. Slowly, he stands and turns to look at Rex but can't hide the instant pain he feels when he does.

Rex recognizes the expression; Mom wears something like it when she's been injured in battle.

"So you are Rex Stewart?"

He simply nods. "I just want to thank you for the internship at the _Planet_. I'm really looking forward to it."

Wayne narrows his icy blue eyes and analyzes his guest. "That's not the reason for your visit, so stop wasting my time."

He's tough. Something inside of Rex instantly likes that about him. He studies his handsome face in return and notes the roughness he possesses. Rex figures hard times, sticky situations, and deep losses are to blame.

_And that Selina Kyle, no doubt._

"Well, I'm certain my dad told you I want to be…" He doesn't even know how to end his sentence.

Wayne's jaw clenches. "A superhero?" he finishes with disgust.

"A detective, warrior, avenger, soldier, whatever you want to label it. The League is going to need my help –"

"The League is a well-oiled machine. Heroes are thrown in and spit back out every day. And some never come back."

"I know," Rex replies in a tone his mother would be proud of.

"You're not afraid of dying?"

"I believe in Heaven, unlike my mom. I'm not frightened of what may lie ahead of me."

"You realize you're half human?"

"Yes."

"That gives you strength and understanding, but it's a weakness. You're mortal. And when you're a man, you can die." Wayne moves to be only inches away. Rex is smaller than he is, so he's forced to look up at him. "As a man, you're killable." With that, he shows his back to Rex and moves toward another part of his elaborate Cave.

"What does that mean?"

"You want to be a detective. Figure it out."

Rex's jaw tightens with rage, but he resists saying anything he'd regret. "You know, you better show your lady a little more respect and a little more emotion. I think she's going to leave you."

He doesn't regret a word as he climbs back up the stairs.

VvV

"Honey? What are you doing up so late?"

Rex glances over his shoulder to see his mother, dressed in full uniform and standing in his doorway. Her arms are situated on her hips, and her lips are pursed into a worried line. He sends her an assuring smile.

"Nothing."

She stares at him inelegantly and says, "No. You have a something face… What is that you're drawing?"

He instinctively closes the notebook. "Nothing."

"Right."

"Don't you trust me, Mother?"

"No," she says a little too quickly, and they both laugh. "I'm going to go watch television with your dad. He's watching _MASH_ reruns. Want to join?"

"As much as I love Klinger and Winchester, I'm going to have to take a rain check."

She smiles a real smile. "All right."

Before she leaves, Rex walks up to her and gently removes the gold helmet she's wearing. He kisses her forehead.

"Now you're even getting too weird for me."

"Please. I get it from you. Now get out."

His mom chuckles and closes the door behind her, forgetting the helmet still resting in his hands.

Rex lowers his eyes to the ugly thing she covers her beautiful features with and then slowly makes his way to his mirror.

He looks more like his father, despite what everyone says. He has his mother's eyes and skin, but the rest is his dad.

No matter how many times his mother claims he's more like his dad, he knows he's just like Mom. He may look like Dad, but he thinks like his mom.

He is no Green Lantern and will never be one.

He is Thanagarian, though.

A hawk-man, for lack of a better word.

Rex bites his lower lip and turns the helmet over in his strong hands. He knows Bruce Wayne could create mechanical wings if Rex designs them. He could fly like his mother. He could be something a little more than human.

All he'll need is a helmet to hide his face.

Before sitting down to finish, Rex sets the helmet on his desk and ventures into the living room to find his parents asleep on the couch, "watching" the tube. He carefully covers them with a blanket and turns off the T.V.

With a smile and a gleam in his radiant eyes, Rex returns to his solitude and his work.

Tomorrow, he'll ask to have Ms. Kyle over for dinner.

And he'll call Mr. Wayne to respond to his challenge.

And he'll send Miss Lance a thank you card.

Tomorrow.

V THE END V


End file.
